Love at First Sight
by Iceangel7554
Summary: What if Theresa left any, even if Ethan said he loved her.
1. Default Chapter

This story starts off when Ethan first told Theresa he loves her. What if Theresa left anyway.  
  
In this chapter Ethan tells Theresa he loves her as he is dragged off the plane but she leaves anyway. Theresa arrives where she is going and she meets a handsome stranger.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*********  
  
"Theresa I love you!" said Ethan as he was dragged off the plane.  
  
"That was Ethan, he said he loved me!" The lady sitting next to her was trying to keep her on the plane.  
  
"Don't listen to him honey, he broke your heart once he would more and likely do it again."  
  
Theresa looked at the woman and then thought about what Ethan just said but he told her he didn't love her and then all of a sudden he loved her.  
  
"Maybe your right."  
  
"Your doing the right thing honey."  
  
Theresa relaxed as the plane pulled away. She soon drifted off to sleep, wonderingwhat her new life would bring her. If only Theresa did know her new life would bring her more then she could ever dream.  
  
*********  
  
In the airport Ethan watched as the love of his life left him.  
  
"I'll always love you Theresa."  
  
Ethan left and went to the nearest bar to drown his sorrows in. He walked in and ordered a scotch. A couple hours later, Gwen found him, still holding the scotch untouched.  
  
"How many as he had?"  
  
"None. He just kept holding it."  
  
"Ethan, come on. Let's get you home."  
  
"Gwen, I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"Your not alone. I got you."  
  
Gwen helped Ethan home and into bed and stayed with him. The next day Ethan got up, took a shower, and got dressed. He went downstairs and found Gwen.  
  
"Ethan how are you feeling?"  
  
"Great, Gwen, we need to talk."  
  
"What's about?"  
  
"Gwen I have realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much I love you. Last night you took care of me and helped me even after what I did to you. I know you probably hate me but I do love you. I need you in my life Marry me?"  
  
I love you too and yes!" Gwen hugged Ethan with a triumph smile on her face. 'You lost Theresa, I won.'  
  
*********  
  
Theresa stepped out off the plane into Paris. She got her bags and sat down. 'What am I going to do. I have no money, no place to go. This is great! I didn't even think about any of that stuff.' She got and started to walk when she bumped into a handsome blonde man.  
  
"Excuse me, I am so sorry."  
  
"No its my fault I should have been watching."  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
He held out his hand but Theresa just stood there in shock.  
  
"Did you say Crane?"  
  
"Yes, second son of Ivy and Julian Crane."  
  
"Of all the men I could have bumped into it had to be a Crane."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry...." Fox was cut off by Theresa  
  
"No need to apologize for anything. Its just that I had a bad past with one of them."  
  
"Who my father?"  
  
"No Ethan."  
  
"Ah, Prince Ethan, I should have known. He always gets the attention of the beautiful girls."  
  
Theresa blushed at his complement. Theresa looked up and now just realize how handsome he really was.  
  
"So, where are you headed?"  
  
"Ummmm."  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going to stalk you or anything."  
  
"No its not that, its just that..."  
  
"What, do you have a place to go?"  
  
"No and I don't know what to do. I just left my home town suddenly because of Ethan and I didn't even think about money or a place to stay!" Theresa started to cry. Fox hugged her and sat her in a chair.  
  
"Hey don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry for making such a scene."  
  
"Its ok. You look like you could yes a good cry."  
  
"Yeah, well, I have no clue on what I am going to do."  
  
"Hey I know we just met and all but how would you like to stay with me?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"You'll have your own room, I mean you know my family."  
  
"Well, all right."  
  
"Ok. Let's go. Let me help you with your suitcase."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fox picked up one of the suitcases and led her to his car. They drove in silence. Fox's mind was racing. 'Gosh what is wrong with me. I just met this girl and I just....gosh Fox get a hold of yourself.' Theresa's mind was doing the same. 'Girl what is wrong with you, you just met the man. I love Ethan and I'm thinking about being involved with someone else but Ethan is back in Harmony and I am in Paris. I could have stayed if I wanted to but I didn't, so, I am free to do as I please.'  
  
Fox stopped the car in front of a huge building. Theresa's mouth dropped when she saw it. Fox and Theresa made their way up to the 20th floor.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Fox opened it up and again Theresa's mouth dropped.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful."  
  
"Well, let me show you to your room."  
  
Theresa was led down the hall and into a big bedroom.  
  
"Here is your room. Your bathroom is right through that door and your closet are those double doors over there.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll show you the rest later, I'm sure you would like to freshen up."  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Fox left Theresa and she started to unpack. She out a pair of jeans and a white halter top to change in. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Fox opened the door and saw her french braiding her hair. Fox lost his breath for a moment at her beauty.  
  
"Its, almost ten. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Maybe after breakfast I could take you sight seeing."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"All right. I should be done with breakfast in half in hour.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Fox left and Theresa tended to her hair. When she came out, Fox had breakfast already out on the table. Bacon, orange juice, and Theresa's favorite strawberry pancakes.  
  
"Strawberry pancakes are my favorite food."  
  
"Really? Well, this lady that use to watch me when I was little, she would make me some strawberry pancakes when I came over in the morning. She was just so sweet to me."  
  
"You know, I known you for an hour and I don't know what to call you."  
  
"You can call me Fox."  
  
Call me Theresa."  
  
"Theresa ready to eat."  
  
"Fox this is to much thought, who knew a Crane could cook."  
  
"Well, us Crane men are all full of surprises."  
  
Theresa and Fox sat down and started to eat.  
  
"So, yo are from Harmony?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How many brother's and sister's do you have?"  
  
"I have three brothers and one sister."  
  
"Well, you know how many I have."  
  
"Yup, one brother, two sisters."  
  
"Yup, what kind of movies do you like?"  
  
"I love romance movies."  
  
"Oh, like what is your favorite romance movie?"  
  
"The Touch of Mink. Its just lovely and funny story."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Almost 19 and you?"  
  
"20 last month."  
  
"I came a month too late."  
  
Theresa smiled at Fox and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'm full."  
  
"Me too." Theresa started to pick up the dishes but Fox stopped her.  
  
"The maid will get those. Come on, let's go see the sights."  
  
Theresa and Fox went to see so much. They saw the Piffle Tower and walked through so many parks. They had lunch and went to see a lot of famous places. They ended the day at sundown watching the sunset on a bridge.  
  
"Fox, this was one of the best days of my life."  
  
"I'm glad Resa."  
  
"Resa?"  
  
"Do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"No, I like it."  
  
Theresa smiled and looked at the setting sun. Theresa rubbed her arms and shivered a little.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Here."  
  
Fox took off his jacket and put it on Theresa's shoulder's. Theresa turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks...you know Fox, today you have made me feel like a real princess, you took me everywhere and you don't even know me hardly. I told you everything that has happened to me yeah but you really made me feel special."  
  
"Well, I think after all the stuff you have been through you deserve it. Resa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are special to me."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and they kissed.  
  
Next Chapter**********Pilar is upset because her daughter left and confides in Ivy. Theresa and Fox go on their first date. 


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter Pilar is upset because her daughter left and confides in Ivy. Theresa and Fox go on their first date.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*********  
  
Back in Harmony....  
  
Pilar was crying her eyes out.  
  
"My baby's gone."  
  
"Don't cry mama, we will find her." said Luis  
  
"Pilar, I will make sure Theresa is found." said Ivy with a smile  
  
"Thanks but Theresa said in her letter that she didn't want to be bothered and if she wants to see us she will come home."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
"Well, her letter explained that it had something to do with Ethan."  
  
"What! I'll kill him." said Luis  
  
"Luis, mio, just don't bother with it. Leave it alone."  
  
"What did Ethan do?" said Ivy with some concern about her son. (By the way. Julian and Ivy are in love. They realized they love each other and Ethan is Julian's son.)  
  
"Well, you know Theresa has a crush on him. Well, she say's its love but it's just a crush."  
  
"Knowing Ethan he probably told her off or something. Why did he do that!" said Ivy with a yell.  
  
"Now, we don't know what he did."  
  
"We will just have to talk to Ethan."  
  
"No just leave it alone. If I know my Theresa, she would want us to just forget about it."  
  
*********  
  
Theresa fell asleep on the way home, so Fox took her to bed.  
  
The next morning Theresa woke up and smiled but wondered about how she got in bed. She went out in the livingroom and saw Fox watching at the tv. After a while she turned to Fox.  
  
"Fox we have to talk."  
  
"Ok about what?"  
  
"About the kiss. I mean I don't know what happened. When you kissed me, I felt something."  
  
"Well, I hoped you wouldn't notice." said Fox and then flashed his charming smile. Theresa blushed and giggled a bit.  
  
"Fox I didn't mean that."  
  
"I know what you meant Resa. I felt it too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, would you like to try a real date tonight? Dinner?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, I will pick you up at your room at eight."  
  
Theresa laughed. "Ok." Theresa leaned back on the couch. Fox wrapped his arms around her and Theresa snuggled up to him.  
  
At eight Fox knocked on her door. She opened it and Fox's jaw dropped. She was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress, with waves at the bottom. Her hair was down in big soft curls, and she had little pearl pins in her hair. The only jewelry she more was a gold diamond cross around her neck and a gold ankle bracelet.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Well, thank you. You look handsome."  
  
"Thank you. Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went to dinner in a little French place. They were led to a little private balcony, candle light, over looking water.  
  
"Fox this is beautiful."  
  
"Only the best for you."  
  
They sat down and ordered their dinner. All through dinner, they talked about their lives and got to know each other better. Theresa and Fox both thought they were falling in love.  
  
Next Chapter**********In this chapter its five months later. Fox asks Theresa a very important question. Theresa and Fox go back to Harmony. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter its five months later. Fox asks Theresa a very important question. Theresa and Fox go back to Harmony.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
Its 5 months later, Fox and Theresa are so in love. Fox waits nervously as Theresa enters the room. They plan on going out tonight.  
  
"You look breathtaking Resa."  
  
"Why thanks handsome." Theresa kisses him on the lips.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Are you going to tell me where your taking me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
They drove in silence and came to a little french place, where they had their first date.  
  
"This is where we had our first date."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went inside, had a little private table like last time. They sat down and ordered their meal. Fox was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Fox, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Well, your shaking."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They ate in silence a little until the subject of family came up.  
  
"Resa I would love to meet your family."  
  
"Well, sometime, maybe."  
  
"Um, Resa we have been dating a while right."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Resa, I love you and...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Give me a second I have never done this before."  
  
"Never done what?"  
  
"This." Fox got down on one knee and Theresa gasp. "Theresa Lopez- Fitgerold, you are the love of my life. You are the best thing that could have happened to me. I know that we only known each other for 5 months but it seems like 5 years. Resa will you marry me?"  
  
Fox pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a stunning seven caret diamond. Theresa held her left hand out in the air and her right over her mouth as she cried. Then she stood up and screamed.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Fox picked her up and spinned her around.  
  
"I love you Resa."  
  
"I love you too Fox."  
  
Fox and Theresa finished dinner and headed home. Theresa never taking her eyes off her ring. When they got home, Fox took Theresa to her bedroom door.  
  
"Well, goodnight Resa." Fox kissed her and was about to leave when Theresa stopped him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to stay with me Fox."  
  
"Theresa I thought you wanted to wait until your wedding night."  
  
"I know but I can't. Fox we are engaged. I want to give myself to you, tonight." Theresa pulled Fox into the bedroom and shut the door. They made love all night till early morning light.  
  
Fox was in the kitchen making breakfast when Theresa came out. Theresa wrapped her arms from behind and kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"Last night was wonderful."  
  
"I was that good huh?"  
  
"Oh, yeah and so much more."  
  
"Resa, we have to talk about going back to Harmony."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know you. You don't want to get married without your family."  
  
"All right."  
  
"I will make the plan flights for tonight, we should be there by morning."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I think its best to tell now then later."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
That night Theresa and Fox boarded the plane, first class.  
  
"Fox, I am nervous, I haven't seen my family in 5 months."  
  
"Well, that isn't that long."  
  
"Yeah but in my family we are close and 5 months is like 5 years and a lot has happened the past 5 months. I mean I'm 19 now, I plan on going to college and I'm getting married."  
  
"Resa you worry to much."  
  
Theresa and Fox were finally driving up the hill to the mansion. Its was nine in the morning and Theresa was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Now Resa, I think its best if you go in and then come and get me when you break the news to them."  
  
"All right."  
  
They finally made it to the mansion and Theresa kissed Fox and got out. Theresa was shaking when she rung the door bell. Pilar answered.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
Ivy walked in and saw Theresa.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
She ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Paris."  
  
"Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to get away but I am glad I left for a while."  
  
"Well, 5 months is a long time Theresa."  
  
"I know Mama but I was happy where I was."  
  
"Who is it Pilar?" asked a pregnant Gwen as she walked down with her mother.  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Gwen, how are you?"  
  
"Well, as you can see." said Gwen rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Yes, congratulations."  
  
"I doubt your happy for me."  
  
"I am happy for you."  
  
"Oh please. I am married to Ethan."  
  
"Yes, let me be the first to feel sorry for you."  
  
"Jealous Theresa?"  
  
"I don't think so Gwen."  
  
"Oh please Theresa, you have been after Ethan forever but now he's Gwennie's husband. So back off."  
  
"Well Rebecca, with all do respect but I do not care if Gwen is married to Ethan."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ivy screamed  
  
"Ivy, what is it?"  
  
"Ivy was pointing to something.....Theresa's left hand. Pilar picked it up and gasp.  
  
"Theresa are engaged!"  
  
"Yes, to a wonderful man."  
  
"We haven't even met this man yet."  
  
"Well, he's outside. When you meet him, you will feel like you've known if for years."  
  
Theresa went out and came back in. Everyone gasp.  
  
Next Chapter**********In the next chapter Ivy, Theresa, Fox, and Pilar talk about what been happening. Fox and Theresa get settled. Ethan barges in on Fox and Theresa making love. 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Ivy, Theresa, Fox, and Pilar talk about what been happening. Fox and Theresa get settled. Ethan barges in on Fox and Theresa making love.  
  
Chapter 4 *********  
  
Everyone gasp when Fox walked into the room.  
  
"Nicholas!"  
  
"Mother." Fox went over and hugged her. Ivy was shocked but hugged back. He then let go and went to Theresa's side.  
  
"Theresa, how can you be engaged?" asked Pilar  
  
"Simple, I love Fox and he loves me."  
  
"Theresa you barely know him."  
  
"I have known him long enough to know that I love him."  
  
"Oh please Theresa, I know you and you have been always been after Ethan.." said Gwen  
  
"That was then, this is now."  
  
"Well, come on into the living room, let's talk." They all went into the living room.  
  
"Where are you two staying?"  
  
"We are going to check into a hotel."  
  
"Well, I don't think so. You are going to stay here ok. You can take the third bedroom on the left. Its an a jointing room to Ethan's and Gwen's but its the only room left. There are a lot of people staying here till morning that Julian had a meeting with."  
  
"Well, thanks Ivy."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"I can't believe you two are getting married. How did you meet?" asked Ivy  
  
"Well, we bumped into each other at the airport and I had no where to go, so, he offered his extra room to me."  
  
"Theresa, how can you live with a man you only known two minutes?" said Pilar  
  
"Mama, he was sweet to me, yes I wasn't thinking but things worked out for the best."  
  
"I still don't like this. But I am worried about your brother and what he will think or do to Fox. He is not going to like that your marrying a Crane."  
  
"Let me handle Luis Mama."  
  
"Well, why don't you guys go get your stuff and put it in the bedroom." said Ivy  
  
"Thanks again for letting us stay here."  
  
"No problem, I mean you are going to be my daughter-in-law soon." Theresa smiled at Ivy. Theresa and Fox got their suitcases and then went to unpack. Ivy followed them up. "Here we are. Now your bathroom is right through that door. Well, if you are hungry al all just tell one of the maids and they will bring you something from the kitchen."  
  
"Ok, thanks Ivy but I think we are going to bed. Jet-lag."  
  
"Your welcome and all right." Ivy left smiling knowing they wanted to be alone.  
  
Theresa and Fox flopped on the bed.  
  
"Well, I'm tired."" said Fox  
  
"Me too." said Theresa yawning. Theresa laid back and closed her eyes. Fox just looked at her and began to kiss her collarbone.  
  
"Fox what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing." mumbled Fox as he continued to kiss around her neck.  
  
"Fox I would love to make love to you but we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, we are in your mother's house and Gwen is right next door."  
  
"Yeah your right. Let's just go to sleep."  
  
Fox got up and took off his shirt, jeans, and climbed into bed. Theresa did the same and climbed into the bed with only her undergarments on. She was almost asleep when Fox rolled over and cuddled up to her. Theresa was calm and cool for a while but the feel of his half-naked self against her was unbearable. Theresa turned to face Fox and then she began to kiss him. Fox stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing, I thought we couldn't."  
  
"Well, forget about them. Its not like there are any kids in this house."  
  
"Right."  
  
Fox immediately rolled on top of her and they made love for hours, not caring about the noise or consequences.  
  
*********  
  
Downstairs Pilar was a little upset. She heard the noise coming from their room. She was confiding in Ivy.  
  
"She promised me she would wait until her wedding night."  
  
"I know Pilar but they love each other and I'm sure Theresa wouldn't do this if she thought Fox wasn't the one and my son is a good man. I know he will make Theresa happy. I am sure she knows her and Fox are forever. I can see it in their eyes when they look at each other."  
  
"I know, I saw that special magic between them. The kind that I had with Martin. Well, she is a grown woman and I have to trust her decision."  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile Ethan was just coming in the door. Having know idea Theresa was there. Ivy walked in the fore and saw Ethan.  
  
"Ethan."  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
"What are you doing home early?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't concentrate very much and I really didn't have any work so I came home."  
  
"Oh well, Gwen is upstairs taking a nap and there are visitors in the room next to yours."  
  
"Oh great another one of dad's investors?"  
  
"No a friend of mine and Pilar's relatives. A young engaged couple."  
  
"Oh great, now I get to hear the noises coming from their room."  
  
"Ethan what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I am just tired and I better go see Gwen."  
  
Ethan walked up and went into his and Gwen's room. Gwen was sitting on the bed humming softly to her stomach. Ethan was touched at the sight. Gwen looked up and smiled  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Can you believe she came back?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mother didn't tell you?"  
  
"About a young engaged couple."  
  
"Well, that young couple is Theresa....."  
  
Gwen was cut off by Ethan.  
  
"Theresa is here!"  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
Ethan ran next door but only got a horrifying sight. There was Theresa making love to his brother Fox! Theresa pushed Fox off her and covered herself.  
  
"Don't you knock?" asked Fox in an annoyed voice  
  
"What's going on?!?"  
  
"Ethan will you leave." asked Theresa in a calm voice  
  
"What are you doing in bed with my brother?"  
  
"Ethan get out!"  
  
Ethan looked and then left.  
  
"I can't believe he just walked in." said Theresa  
  
"Yeah well next time we will have to lock the door."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fox and Theresa took a shower...together...and got dressed, then went downstairs. It was time for dinner. In the dining room was Ethan, Gwen, Rebecca, Ivy and Julian. (By the way Ivy and Julian love each other and Rebecca sticks around because she wants Julian, well, his money anyway. Ethan is Julian's son.) Theresa and Fox sat down by Ivy and Julian.  
  
"Theresa, you guys came just in time because tomorrow night we are having a social gathering. Everyone in Harmony is invited. So, I am taking you shopping tomorrow."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Gwen is coming too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You don't mind?" asked Gwen  
  
"Why wouldn't I mind?"  
  
"Because you hate me."  
  
"Correction you hate me."  
  
"Of course, you love Ethan and I have him."  
  
Ethan's eyes lit up at the comments. No one noticed though.  
  
"I do not love Ethan, Gwen. I wouldn't be marrying Fox if I did."  
  
"Whatever Tacosita."  
  
"All right listen up, I did not come back here to be harass by the two of you. I came here to tell my family that I am getting married. I don't love Ethan and I don't care if you think I do. All that matters is I know its not true."  
  
"Now calm down Resa."  
  
"Theresa if its not true then why are you getting mad? asked a smug Gwen  
  
"Because I am tired of always accusing me of things. You married to Ethan and expecting his child, that's great. I'm happy for you."  
  
Gwen stood silent after that, everyone did. After dinner Theresa and Fox went for a walk. They got to talking.  
  
"Fox we need to set a date."  
  
"I know, I just have so much on my mind. How about we talk about it tomorrow. I am just so tired."  
  
"All right."  
  
Theresa and Fox went to bed. Ethan and Gwen were right next door talking.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love Theresa?"  
  
"No, I love you and only you."  
  
"Good."  
  
Gwen hugged Ethan. Gwen knew he loved her. 'He always has loved her. I was just the rebound. But I don't care, I love Ethan and now he is mine.'  
  
Next Chapter**********In the next chapter Ivy, Gwen, and Theresa bond with a little shopping. A friend of Fox's shows up and sparks fly between Gwen and him. 


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter Ivy, Gwen, and Theresa bond with a little shopping. A friend of Fox's shows up and sparks fly between Gwen and him.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*********  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Theresa and Ivy were discussing what she should wear.  
  
"I think pink. You would look good in pink." said Ivy to Theresa  
  
"I don't know, maybe something in black."  
  
"Black is so depressing, well, maybe if it had some design to it. How do you want your hair?"  
  
"I want it up. Maybe a french twist."  
  
"That sounds cute but we will go to a hair dresser."  
  
"All right."  
  
Theresa and Ivy ate the rest of their breakfast and got ready to go. Ivy was still getting ready when Gwen and Theresa stood by the door waiting in silence. That is until Gwen broke the silence.  
  
"You know you are not going to get Ethan. He's mine."  
  
"Gwen for the last time I do not want him. If I did I would've stayed in Harmony ok.  
  
Did he tell you what happened at the airport?"  
  
"Yes, he said that you told him you loved him and asked him to run away with you."  
  
"I did not, Ethan told me loved me but I left anyway."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"You can believe what you want but it's true."  
  
Ivy then came down the stairs and followed any angry Theresa and Gwen out the door. There was silence on the way to the store but they got there they went nuts. They tried on a bunch of dresses but non would look on feel right. Then finally they all came out of the dressing room all thinking they had found their dress. Gwen had on a beautiful silk blue dress with little diamond studs on it and it fit her pregnant curves in all the right places. Ivy had on a black sparkle dress that the neckline plunged to new levels. It was way to low cut, not that Ivy couldn't show off but showed it off way to well. Theresa was wearing a peach color dress with no straps and it pushed her breasts up a little. (It is like the dress J-lo wore in Maid In Manhattan.) They all looked in the mirror and smiled. Ivy just linked arms with her daughter-in-law and soon to be daughter-in-law.  
  
"I have never got to do this with my daughters."  
  
"Well, I know I'm having fun." said Theresa with a smile.  
  
The next stop was the beauty parlor. Ivy did her hair in a french twist. Gwen has her hair in big soft curls that tumble to her shoulders and Theresa has her hair in big curls on her head. When they were done they went out to lunch.  
  
*********  
  
Back at the mansion, Julian and Fox were talking.  
  
"So dad, when did you realize that you loved mother?"  
  
"Well, she was in an accident about three months ago and I almost lost her."  
  
"Ah"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. The maid came in to announce the visitor. Fox looked up.  
  
"Dylan!"  
  
"Fox."  
  
They shook hands and smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit my best bud because I heard he was getting married."  
  
"Yeah, well, this woman is just, wow. She really changed me."  
  
"Must have. Gosh, Fox Crane getting married."  
  
"Yup. Couldn't be happier either."  
  
*********  
  
Theresa, Gwen, and Ivy were sitting down in silence waiting for their meals."  
  
"Theresa, what kind of dress do you want for the wedding?"  
  
"I just want something simple and no vial."  
  
"No vial?"  
  
"Yeah, just my hair up in curls with pearl pins or diamond pins."  
  
"That sounds pretty."  
  
"I also would love to have the ceremony outside. The reception at night."  
  
"Oh, that sounds so pretty."  
  
"What did you have for your wedding Gwen?" Gwen looked at Theresa shocked that she would ask such a question, she didn't think Theresa cared.  
  
"Well, just a small one with family and friends. The reception was nothing but a simple dinner party with family."  
  
"That sounds like a nice wedding."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll be right back." said Ivy  
  
Gwen and Theresa sat in an acquired silence. Gwen broke the ice.  
  
"You do love Fox don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Theresa I am so sorry. I think we should try and be civil to each other."  
  
"I am sorry too."  
  
Theresa and Gwen smiled at each other and that's when Ivy came back.  
  
"Did you two find something to talk about?"  
  
"Yeah." They both said together. Ivy smiled  
  
Their meals came and then they ate and left. When they got back Gwen put the dresses upstairs and Theresa walked into the living room. She saw Fox talking to a handsome dark haired man. Fox looked up and saw Theresa.  
  
"Resa, I would like you to meet my best friend, Dylan Banning." Dylan got up, walked over and took Theresa's hand and slightly brushed his lips over her hand.  
  
"Ohla senorita, you are even more beautiful than Fox described." Theresa smiled and replied  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"All right break it up."  
  
Fox walked over and separated their hands. They all walked into the fore just as Gwen was coming down the stairs. Dylan couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
"Dylan this is my brother's wife, Gwen." Dylan then took Gwen's hand and did the same as he did with Theresa.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you mademwazelle."  
  
"Like wise."  
  
Gwen and Dylan just kept staring at each other.  
  
Next Chapter*********Ethan talks to Theresa and the party is in full swing! 


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter Ethan talks to Theresa and the party is in full swing!  
  
Chapter 6 ********* Gwen and Dylan just kept staring at each other. Then Gwen broke the silence.  
  
"Theresa I put your dress on your bed."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Gwen then went back up the stairs last glancing back at Dylan. Dylan watched as she went back up the stairs. He didn't realized Fox was talking to him.  
  
"Dylan!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lay off, she's married."  
  
"I can see that, chill."  
  
Theresa kissed Fox and went upstairs. She opened the door to find Ethan sitting on her bed checking out her dress.  
  
"Ethan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Theresa we need to talk."  
  
"There is nothing for us to talk about ok. Nothing."  
  
"Oh yes tehre is, you left me in the airport."  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"So?!?!? That's all you can say, you broke my heart Theresa! Your breaking it even more by marrying my brother!"  
  
"Look Ethan I don't love you. When I thought I loved you it was just a fairy tail that would never come true. What I have with Fox is real. I love him." Ethan looked at Theresa with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I will always love you Theresa and one day you will love me too."  
  
Ethan kissed her cheek and left. Theresa shook her head and went to get ready for tonight. That night Fox, Ethan, Julian, and Dylan waited for the gifts to come down because they haven't seen their dresses yet. They finally came down the stairs. Ivy, then Gwen, and Theresa. Dylan just stared at Gwen. 'She is so beautiful, now I know how Fox feels about Theresa.' Julian had his eyes on Ivy, she had a wrap on already because if Julian saw the dress now she probably wouldn't be allowed in public. Fox couldn't take his eyes off Theresa. She came down the steps and kissed him on the lips. Fox circled her and went up and down her frame.  
  
"Do I meet up to your family's standards?" said Theresa with a smile  
  
"Yeah but there is something missing."  
  
"Well, nothing else is going to fit into this dress I'll tell you that."  
  
"No but how about this?"  
  
Fox brought something from around his back. It was a blue velvet box. Theresa opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace and matching earrings. (It is like the necklace and earrings J-lo wore in Maid In Manhatten. I like what she wore and I thought it would look good on Theresa too.)  
  
"Fox this is to much. I can't except this."  
  
"Yes, you can and you will."  
  
Fox took them out, put them on Theresa and Theresa went over to the nearest mirror and admired them.  
  
"Their beautiful but I don't deserve these."  
  
"Yes you do." Theresa kissed Fox and Fox turned it into a passionate kiss. When they stopped everyone was staring in awe, except for Ethan. Theresa blushed. Gwen notice how Ethan would look at Theresa. She didn't blame Theresa, she blamed Ethan. He didn't pay any attention to her anymore and frankly she wasn't sure if she loved him at all. She was so call up in her thoughts she didn't hear someone calling her.  
  
"Gwen."  
  
She turned and it was Dylan. Ethan was already following them out. 'I'm his wife, he is surpose to help me and be with me. I am pregnant with his child! What do I care anymore. He doesn't care about me. I don't think I love Ethan anymore. I think its time to move on. We have known each other to long and now we have grown a part. There is always Dylan. Dylan is kind of cute though. But I am sure he couldn't love me. I am married and pregnant. Dreams die hard fast.'  
  
"Gwen."  
  
She forgot Dylan was calling her. He was offering his arm to her. She smiled, they linked arms, and left. They all piled into the limo and headed to the ball rom downtown. It was silent all the way there. Ethan kept glaring at Fox. Gwen and Dylan were sneaking looks at each other. Ivy and Julian just rested against each other. When they got there, so many people were there already. Pilar who was in the corner talking to Sheridan, was worried about Luis and Miguel attacking Fox. They still don't know their sister is back and engaged to a Crane.  
  
"May I take your wrap Mrs. Crane?" asked a woman at the door.  
  
"Yes, thank you." But as soon as Ivy took it off and Julian noticed, he grabbed the wrap and threw it around Ivy. She stopped him though and went into the ballroom. Julian frowned, gave the wrap to the woman, and followed Ivy into the ballroom.  
  
Dylan already asked Gwen to dance. Ethan followed his parents to mingle a little. Theresa and Fox walked in together arm in arm.  
  
"You want something to drink?" asked Fox to Theresa  
  
"Yes, but remember no alcohol. Ginger ale if they have any."  
  
"All right. Be right back." Fox left and then heard someone scream her name.  
  
"Theresa!" She turned around and saw Luis walking to her. He hugged her until she couldn't breath.  
  
"Theresa, how are you?"  
  
"I am good and I'm sorta...."  
  
"Sorta what?"  
  
"Sorta engaged."  
  
"Engaged! To who?!?!?" Just then Fox walked up and handed Theresa some ginger ale.  
  
"Thanks, Luis, this is my fiance, Nicholas Foxworth Crane." Luis's eyes became almost dark with anger.  
  
"Your marrying a Crane!!!"  
  
"Luis stop. I know you don't like the Crane's but things are different. Now if you can't except be getting married to Fox then I don't need you at my wedding. I love him and that's all that matters."  
  
"Theresa I'm sorry. It will just take some time for me to get used to this."  
  
"Good."  
  
Fox held out his hand to Luis and he shook it. Theresa smiled, then her and Fox went off to mingle with the other guests. Talking to woman about wedding plans and engagment party's. College. Children. Everything. They finally got to sit down with Ivy, Julian, Dylan, Gwen, and Ethan. They all sat in silence until a beautiful slow song came on, Fox got up and extended his hand to Theresa.  
  
"May I have this dance."  
  
Theresa smiled. She put her hand in his and he led her on the dance floor. Theresa and Fox danced and looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. People moved away to watch the happy couple. Theresa layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved him so much. She always thought she loved Ethan but he was just a crush a fairy tail that would never come true. Fox was her true Prince Charming. She couldn't wait to be his wife. 'Fox, oh how I love you.'  
  
Next Chapter**********Its 2 months later and its time for Theresa's wedding. Theresa goes to see a doctor about something very important. Gwen goes into pre-mature labor at Theresa's wedding reception. 


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter its 2 months later and its time for Theresa's wedding. Theresa goes to see a doctor about something very important. Gwen goes into premature labor at Theresa's wedding reception.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*********  
  
Theresa was nervously pacing inside her room at the mansion. In a few minutes, she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. She had on a simple silk white dress with pearl pins sewed into it and her hair was in curls on her head with flowers in it. She had no vial, as she said she wouldn't. The ceremony was in the huge back yard of the mansion and the reception was going to be outside, candle light, white silk tents, thin enough to see the stars. It was almost getting dark, the sun was setting. It was the perfect moment. Her mother walked in and told her it was time.  
  
Theresa walked out and saw Fox standing at the alter, smiling. She smiled back and made her way down the aisle. She made it and whispered a silent I love you to Fox. The ceremony was beautiful.  
  
"If anyone has a reason for these two not to be married speak now or forever hold their peace." Just then Ethan shot up and looked straight at Theresa.  
  
"She can't marry him." He walked up and pulled at her elbow and dragged her away from Fox and kissed her passionately. Theresa pushed him away and looked at him with disgust. Gwen was in the back a little angry but almost happy that Ethan did not love her but really mad that he wanted to ruin Theresa's wedding.  
  
"Ethan stop this. I told you before I don't love you. Now go sit next to Gwen." Ethan looked defeated and then returned to his seat but Gwen only whispered him to move. Fox kissed Theresa and they turned to their family and friends.  
  
"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Crane." They walked down the aisle and made their way to the reception area. Theresa and Fox made their way through the people talking. It was then time for the first dance.  
  
Theresa and Fox swayed to the music. Theresa was in heaven, she was married, and she was happy. She looked at Fox and smiled.  
  
"Fox, I love you so much. I just can't believe I am finally married to you."  
  
"Well, I just can't wait till we spend the rest of our lives together and I can't wait till the honeymoon." Fox sent a charming smile her way and wiggled his eyebrows a little. Theresa laughed and kissed him. For their honeymoon, they were just going to spend alone time in Harmony, no work.  
  
Ethan was standing a side watching Theresa and Fox. 'She is supposed to be mine not his.' He was fuming until he saw Gwen approaching.  
  
"Ethan we have to talk."  
  
"What about sweetie?"  
  
"Don't call me sweetie. I know you don't love me and I don't think I love you. At least not like I used to. I know its not the best time to bring this up but I think we should get a divorce."  
  
"What?!? Gwen no, I love you and only you."  
  
"I wish I could believe you but I can't. I see the way you look at Theresa and I know you love her but look at her Ethan. She doesn't love you. She loves Fox. If you really love her you would leave her alone and let her be with Fox." Ethan shot up and grabbed Gwen by the shoulders.  
  
"Don't you ever say that. She loves me. Fox is just a substitute. She loves me!" He threw her down and she fell onto the floor. Everyone looked in their direction, shocked. Dylan walked up and punched Ethan and he went down. Dylan went to Gwen's side. She was clutching her stomach and was obviously in pain.  
  
"Gwen are you ok?"  
  
"No, I think I'm in labor."  
  
"All right, we need to get you to the hospital."  
  
Dylan picked up Gwen and started to take her to the car. Theresa and Fox were following. Gwen saw this and stopped them.  
  
"Theresa I don't want to ruin your day. Stay here."  
  
"No, you are more important."  
  
*********  
  
Everyone went home and Theresa, Fox, and Dylan took Gwen to the hospital. They didn't let Dylan in though. A nurse came out five minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Banning. Mrs. Winthrop has been asking for you."  
  
Dylan went back to Gwen. Theresa called Ivy, Julian, and Rebecca. They all rushed into the hospital. Ivy ran to Theresa.  
  
"Theresa where's Gwen?"  
  
"She's in the delivery room with Dylan."  
  
"Dylan? Where is HER husband?" asked Rebecca. She didn't know what has happened because she wasn't at the wedding.  
  
"He is the one who caused her to go into labor. He knocked her on the floor. Dylan helped her."  
  
"Why would Ethan do that?" asked Rebecca again, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"He tried to stop Theresa's wedding, saying he loves Theresa and Theresa loves him."  
  
"He loved Gwennie. Why would he want that chalupa."  
  
"That's it Rebecca. Gwen and I are friends. Ethan is the problem ok!"  
  
Rebecca backed off. The doctor came out and told everyone Gwen had a healthy baby boy. They all went to go see her.  
  
Gwen and Dylan were looking at the baby boy.  
  
"I can't believe this. Its just a miracle."  
  
"Yeah, Gwen you were great."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What are you going to name him?"  
  
"I was thinking Dylan Jr, if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I like it."  
  
Dylan and Gwen smiled at each other and then kissed tenderly on the lips. They were interrupted by a clear of someone's throat. Theresa, Fox, Ivy, and Julian were standing there smiling.  
  
"I hope were not interrupting anything." said Ivy with a smirk  
  
"No, come on in."  
  
They all sat around and held the baby one at a time. Then the subject came up to Theresa and Fox.  
  
"So, when are you guys going to have children?"  
  
"Well, uh, I don't think for quite sometime. We just got married today." said Theresa  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Theresa, I have something to ask you. Well, actually both of you. I would love you guys to be the godparents of Dylan."  
  
"We would be honored."  
  
Gwen and Theresa smiled. Gwen passed the baby to Theresa and she cooed at the baby. She couldn't wait to have children with Fox.  
  
*********  
  
Gwen came home two days later. Dylan and her were dating. Gwen's hoping for  
  
something more because she feels this connection between them. Theresa and Fox have been out most of the days, having picnic, boating, stuff like that for their honeymoon. Theresa has a doctors appointment thought with a Dr. Smith.  
  
Theresa is waiting in the waiting room and then the nurse comes in and tells her the doctor can see her. She walks in and the doctor is sitting behind her desk.  
  
"Mrs. Crane, what can I do for you?" Theresa its down.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could get a pregnancy test. I took a home-kit one and it came out positive but I just wanted to be sure."  
  
"Well, I am sure it can be done."  
  
"Ok, I need you take this cup and go to the bathroom and then give it to my nurse. The results with take about 15-25 minutes."  
  
"Ok." Theresa went to the bathroom and gave the cup to the nurse. Theresa waited in the waiting room. The nurse came out and she went back into the doctors office. Theresa walked in and sat down. The doctor came in and sat behind her desk.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Crane. Congratulations. Your pregnant." Theresa looked at the doctor then smiled. "Well, how about we make another appointment for two weeks from now?"  
  
"Ok." Theresa made her appointment and made her way home, smiling the whole way. 'I'm pregnant I can't believe it.' Theresa stopped at a stop sign. She looked down at her stomach and rubbed her abdomen. 'I am going to have a baby.'  
  
Next Chapter*********Theresa tells everyone about the good news. Ethan comes by to see the baby. Dylan and Ethan get into a fight. 


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter Theresa tries to tell Fox about the baby. Ethan comes by to see the baby. Dylan and Ethan get into a fight.  
  
Chapter 8 *********  
  
Theresa rushes home, opens and slams the door. She looks for Fox and finds him in Julian's study talking to Julian. Fox looks at her with concern.  
  
"Theresa are you ok?"  
  
"I have something very important to talk to you about?"  
  
"Well, its gonna have to wait because father and I are trying to do some very important work."  
  
"I thought we agreed to no work."  
  
"Well, you had that doctor appointment, so I thought I could at least get a couple of things."  
  
"Oh, well, ok."  
  
Theresa left a little sad that she couldn't tell him. She will just have to wait I guess.  
  
*********  
  
Its been two days and Theresa still hasn't told Fox yet or anyone. She walks around the house most of the day only eating beef jerky and throwing up most of it. Gwen approaches her friend. Ivy, Rebecca, and Pilar were following.  
  
"Theresa can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, about what?"  
  
"I think I know whats wrong. It doesn't take much actually. The throwing up and eating nothing but beef jerky."  
  
"What the problem. So Taco Sita came up with a new diet besides mexican food." said Rebecca with sarcasim  
  
"Mother, what I am trying to say is Theresa is pregnant. Am I right?" Theresa looked at Gwen then stood up.  
  
"Don't tell Fox, I want to tell him myself, when the time is right."  
  
"I'm going to be a grandma!!!"  
  
"Yeah." Pilar and Theresa hugged.  
  
*********  
  
Later that night at dinner, Theresa had a special dinner made for her and Fox. Fox came up in the room all excited.  
  
"Guess what Resa?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, we finally got this account we have been after. I was talking to Grandfather and he said this fashion industry that was going big is not in our clutches!"  
  
"Thats great. You hungry?"  
  
"Theresa I am sorry but I can't stomach anything right now. I am just to excited." Fox kissed Theresa and left. Theresa blew out the candle and sat down sad.  
  
*********  
  
The next day Fox was talking on the phone mostly. Gwen, Theresa, and Ivy were trying to figure out how to tell him. They decided to play a game or something.  
  
Later that night after dinner Ivy suggested that they play surades. Julian and Fox were confused because they never played anything like that before and they tried to get out of it.  
  
"No you guys just sit down."  
  
"Ivy darling I would love to play this game but we have work to do."  
  
"Julian SIT!" Julian immediatly sat down. Theresa went first.  
  
"Now this is only for Fox."  
  
She drew some stuff on the board and Fox was confused.  
  
"Um, she's having?"  
  
"Yes and now." She drew some more stuff and was doing little hand motions.  
  
"She's having...she having...she having a hot dog!" Julian and Fox laughed.  
  
"NO! Its not she's having a hot dog, its she's having a baby and the she is me!" Fox looked at Theresa in shock. He then stood up and looked at her. He then fainted dead away. Theresa ran over to him and cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Fox, come on Fox wake up." Fox woke up and looked. "Fox you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm ok." He got up and then hugged Theresa obviously happy.  
  
"Fox, I can't breath!"  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing up. You should be sitting down." Fox made Theresa sit down on the couch but Theresa stood up again.  
  
"I'm not handicap Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry. Pre-father jidders or something."  
  
"Ok. Just relax."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Ethan came in with the maid trailing behind. Gwen tensed up and told the maid to go to her baby.  
  
"Ethan what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see my child."  
  
"HE is upstairs and you are not going to see him. Not after what you did."  
  
"I have a right to see my son."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes, I do and I will." Ethan started to walk up the stairs when Dylan walked down them.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"To see my child."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Look, that is my child in there, not yours not move."  
  
"No, who was with Gwen when she went into labor. ME!"  
  
"So, that is still my child."  
  
"You need to leave Ethan. You have hurt Gwen to many times."  
  
"Not until I see my son, Ethan Jr."  
  
"You think I named him Ethan?" said Gwen with a laugh  
  
"Well, what did you name him?"  
  
"Dylan Jr. He was there with me, as far as I am concerned he is the father."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Ethan and Dylan started to punch each other. Gwen was yelling at them to stop. Secerity came in and pulled Ethan off of Dylan. Ethan was taken off the grounds. Gwen sobbed and ran up to see her baby. Dylan ran after her.  
  
"Gwen you ok?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Ethan had no right to do that. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm as solid as rock. Nothing could keep me away anyway. I love Dylan as if he were my own." Gwen smiled and hugged him.  
  
"I know this might be soon but I love you Dylan."  
  
"I love you too Gwen."  
  
Next Chapter**********Its two months later. Ethan is in jail. Fox fuses over Theresa and the baby. She is REALLY showing. Theresa is a little concerned about being this big. Dylan asks Gwen to marry him. Theresa and Fox go for an altrasound and find something very interesting and wonderful. 


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter its two months later. Ethan is in jail. Fox fuses over Theresa and the baby. She is REALLY showing. Theresa is a little concerned about being this big. Dylan asks Gwen to marry him. Theresa and Fox go for an altrasound and find something very interesting and wonderful.  
  
Chapter 9   
  
Ethan was in jail. Gwen sent him divorce papers and they are now divorced. Fox has been having Theresa stay in bed most of the day sense he found out she was pregnant. He also makes sure all her food is high in protein, low in fat, well cook, and very nutrisous. Theresa doesn't know if she is pregnant or going on a diet. Fox was not ordering her sit.  
  
"Theresa you have to think of the baby and sit."  
  
"Baby, Baby, Baby. Fox listen I know to think of the baby. Thats all I think about. I get enough rest. I am not handicap and its ok for me to have ice cream or a burger once in a while ok."  
  
"All right. I am sorry. I just want what is best ok."  
  
"Look, this baby will have the best because it has us as parents."  
  
"I know, I just can't wait."  
  
"Well you ready for the doctors appointment."  
  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
Fox helped Theresa in the car and they headed for Dr. Smith's office. Theresa sat down and Fox went to the desk to tell the nurse that they had an appointment. Theresa and Fox later sat in a room. Theresa on a table her, stomach exposed. They were waiting for the doctor. She then walked in.  
  
"Well, Theresa. How are we feeling today."  
  
"I am feeling good but I am wondering why I am so big. I know you don't get this big."  
  
"Well, let's have a look see."  
  
The doctor turned on the machine. She put some kind of cream or something on her stomach. She put the sonogram thing and turned up the sound. Theresa and Fox immediatly heard two heart beats. Theresa was confused. The doctor looked shocked at the screen.  
  
"OMG!"  
  
"What is something wrong with the baby."  
  
"No, no, nothing is wrong its just...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theresa, I see four feet."  
  
"What!!" said Fox and Theresa  
  
"Your having twins. That is the reason you are so big at only four months."  
  
"I can't believe it." said Theresa with a big smile. She turned and hugged Fox  
  
"Do you wanna know the sex?"  
  
"Well..." Theresa looked at Fox.  
  
"I kind of want to know." said Fox  
  
"Yeah, we wanna know." said Theresa with antisipation  
  
"Ok. Let's see. I see a little girl and.......another little girl."  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed Fox. The doctor took a couple more test and then Theresa and Fox went home. Fox helped Theresa inside and then Theresa made him go make her something to eat. Gwen walked in and saw Theresa resting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Theresa." She looked up.  
  
"Oh hey Gwen. Where is Dylan Jr.?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Where's big Dylan?"  
  
"He said he had to run an errand. He said he would be make in an hour."  
  
"Oh well, I have wonderful news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its twins!"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"I'm having twins!"  
  
"Thats wonderful." Gwen hugged Theresa. "Do you know the sex?"  
  
"Yes, its two little girls."  
  
"What are you going to name them?"  
  
"Well, ever sense I was a little girl, I thought of a bunch of names but that list soon changed. I like the name's Elana, Eve, Eva, Esperanza, Elisa, Catalina, Belle, Kia, Chloe, Miranda, Courtney, Anna, the list goes on and on."  
  
"Those are beautiful names."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fox then came in and brought Theresa a sandwich and glass of milk.  
  
"Oh Gwen, did Theresa tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, congradulations."  
  
"Thanks. Well, I would love to spend time with you ladies but I have work to do." He kissed Theresa and left.  
  
Later that night....  
  
That night everyone was going out to dinner. Theresa told her mother about having twins and she just went nuts! Everyone arrived at The Seascape and got seated. They were eating dinner and having a good time when Dylan had an annoucment.  
  
"I would like to have everyone's attention." Everyone turned to him. "There is something I would like to say. I would like to thank you all for accepting me, even though you hardly knew me and thank Gwen for loving me and giving me a chance. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Well, there is something else." Dylan turned to Gwen and got down on one knee. She gasp and started to cry. "Gwen, I love you, I have sense you came bouncing down those stairs. I love Dylan as if he were my own. Gwen will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!" Gwen jumped up into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. Everyone claped and cried. It was a truly happy moment.  
  
Everyone was happy, well, not everyone. A man watched in the distance. 'That man will not raise my child. He will not have my wife and Fox will not have Theresa.'  
  
Next ChapterThree months later. Theresa goes into labor. Ethan pays a little visit to them. Dylan and Theresa are kidnapped. 


	10. Chapter 10

In this chapter three months later. Theresa goes into labor. Ethan pays a little visit to them. Dylan and Theresa are kidnapped.  
  
Chapter 10   
  
Theresa is sitting in her and Fox's bedroom relaxing. She's in her final month but she is so tired carrying all the extra weight. She suddenly feels pain through her body. She then feels something wet under her. She calls for Fox.  
  
"Fox!!!" He comes running in from downstairs.  
  
"Yes, sweetie."  
  
"We have to get to the hospital now!"  
  
"All right. I'll get your bag and then we will head to the limo." Fox left to get her bag and then got Theresa. They were heading downstairs when they ran into Ivy and Gwen.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Ivy  
  
"Theresa's in labor."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother!" beemed Ivy. They helped Theresa into the limo and drove her to the hospital. Fox called her family and they rushed to the hospital.  
  
"I can't wait. We are going to be grandmother's Ivy!" said Pilar as she hugged Ivy.  
  
In the delivery room Theresa was yelling at Fox as Eve told her to push.  
  
"All right Theresa push!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Fox, I hate you! You did this to me you big jerk!!!" Theresa felt pain ripple through her body and then go away. She rested for a second until she felt more pain.  
  
"Ok, Theresa push one more time and we can get the second baby out. Push!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" She felt the pain go away and then she collapsed. Theresa felt a tiny weight put on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful baby girl. Fox was holding the other baby.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful."  
  
"They sure are. They look like their mother." said Fox as he kissed her on her forhead. Fox set one of the babies down and took the one from Theresa and set her down too.  
  
"I am going to get everyone else.  
  
"Ok." Fox left and brought back everyone else. They all looked in aw at the babies.  
  
"What have you decided to name them?" asked Ivy  
  
"Well, I picked Elisia Kia after my grandmother." said Theresa  
  
"I picked Katherine Marie after my grandmother." said Fox.  
  
"Those are beautiful names."  
  
"Well, I think we better give them some privacy." said Luis moving everyone out of the room. Theresa set down Elisia and went to sleep. She was really tired from the birth. She didn't get up till morning and Dr. Russell was there checking on her.  
  
"How are we feeling this morning?"  
  
"I'm doing great. When can I go home."  
  
"You can go home today. Whenever you are ready. But remember Theresa you have to wait a month before you can.....ya know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok, well, as soon as you call Fox you can go."  
  
"Fox I think just went downstairs to the hospital cafe. He told me last night he wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Ok." Eve left and Fox came back sipping a coffee.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Hey Dr. Russell said I could go home as soon as I am good and ready."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"No, I have to take a shower and get dressed. Watch the girls for me."  
  
"Of course. I just still can't believe that I am a father."  
  
"Yeah well father dear I have to take a shower I will be right back."  
  
"Ok, take your time." Theresa went into the shower and Fox went over to talk to his daughters. "Hey you two. Look, its your dad. Now I don't have very much experiance with children. So, your going to have to take it easy on me. Your mom too. I love your mom very much but there is so much that we can take. You meen the world to me, you both do and I don't know what I would do if I lost you or if I lost your mother. You guys are my world." Fox leaned over and kissed their forheads.  
  
"Awww." Fox turned around to see Theresa all ready to go.  
  
"Wow, that was fast."  
  
"Yeah but you were talking for a while there."  
  
"Ok, well, I got the car seats in the limo outside. So, if you want to head out."  
  
"Yes, I do." Theresa and Fox got the diper bag and one child each and then went to the limo and left.  
  
They arrived at the house and everyone was waiting for them. Gwen and Dylin held them first because they were the godparents. After a while of talk and such Theresa and Fox put the babies down for a nap. Fox left and Theresa took a nap as well.  
  
Downstairs the doorbell rang and Gwen answered it. She was shocked to see Ethan.  
  
"Ethan!"  
  
"Hello Dear."  
  
"I am not your dear, we are divorced. Now why aren't you in jail?"  
  
"Would you believe I made bail. One of the people at my law firm bailed me out."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I came here to see my son."  
  
"He is not your son anymore. He is Dylan's."  
  
"I don't think so. Sweetie." He knocked Gwen in the head and she was out cold. He then went upstairs and took baby Dylan and put him in the car. He made his way upstairs and found Theresa asleep. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Sweetie."  
  
"Fox?" asked Theresa in her sleep. Ethan smiled.  
  
"Yes, its me. I am taking you to a special place."  
  
"Mmmm. Ok." Ethan picked up Theresa and snuck out with her and put her in the back with the baby. He didn't want her children with Fox. Those were Fox's children. Not his. Ethan drove off into an unknown cabin area outside of Harmony. He put the baby in the cabin and took Theresa in there after. He set her in the bedroom and decided to make her a little breakfast. His plan was working so far. Him, Theresa, and Dylan are a family.  
  
Next Chapter Fox and Gwen find that Theresa and Dylan are missing. Theresa wakes up in horror at where she is and who she is facing. 


	11. Chapter 11

In this chapter Fox and Gwen find that Theresa and Dylan are missing. Theresa wakes up in horror at where she is and who she is facing.  
  
Chapter 11   
  
Fox was in the office when he heard the door slam and then a car drive off. He wondered into the fore when he saw Gwen laying on the floor. He ran over to her and held her.  
  
"Gwen, are you ok?" She began to stir.  
  
"Fox?" She fully sat up and looked around.  
  
"Gwen are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, Ethan was here and we got into an argument and then I think he hit me over the head."  
  
"How did he get out of jail?"  
  
"Someone posted bail for him."  
  
"Oh, oh my gosh Theresa!" Fox ran upstairs to find that Theresa was not in bed. Gwen followed him and then went to check on Dylan because of what Ethan said and found the baby gone too.  
  
"Ethan took my baby!"  
  
"He took my Theresa. Now we have to calm down. We have to go report this to the police and tell Theresa's family.  
  
At the cabin outside of Harmony. Ethan fed Dylan and then went into the room to bring Theresa some breakfast.  
  
"Sweetie, I brought you something to eat."  
  
"Fox, you didn't have too." said Theresa mumbling in her sleep. She smiled and opened her eyes and screamed.  
  
"Scream all you want Theresa no one will here you."  
  
"Where Am I?"  
  
"You are here with me and Ethan Jr. Were going to be a family."  
  
"Ethan Jr?"  
  
"Dylan Jr. was not the name my kid is going to have."  
  
"I am getting out of here." Theresa ran to out to the front door but she wasn't fast enough because Ethan blocked her way.  
  
"You are not going anywhere."  
  
"Ethan please don't do this. I don't love you."  
  
"I will make you love me." He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and was about to make love to her.  
  
"Ethan stop. Please. I just had two babies please."  
  
"So, what they are not my children." He started to rip off her clothes but Theresa knew what to do.  
  
"Ethan stop please. I have to recover from the birth you don't want to hurt me do you?" He stopped.  
  
"Your right. Well, it one month Theresa or whenever I think its time for us. Now eat your breakfast. I am going to check on the baby." Theresa looked at the food. She was hungry. She had to eat. She ate the food and went back to sleep thinking of what to do next.  
  
Next Chapter Theresa tries to escape with Dylan Jr. Fox searches for Theresa and remember's their time together. 


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter Theresa tries to escape with Dylan Jr. Fox searches for Theresa and remember's their time together.  
  
Chapter 12   
  
Theresa is pasing around the room thinking of what she could do. She would of course have to play along. She would have to play with Ethan's emotions to get away. She went over to the crib and looked at the baby. She had to be sure Dylan wasn't going to get hurt. She had promised Gwen. She rubbed his stomach and smiled as he slept. She was remembering her little girls. They were in Harmony but she knew they were fine with her husbend. She smiled. Her smile went away when she felt arms wrapped around her. But she had to put on her show so, she smiled again and turned around.  
  
"Hey, I guess you have changed your mind?" asked Ethan  
  
"Ethan I realized I love you and only you. I married Fox to make you jealous. You had Gwen and that hurt. I love you Ethan." Ethan smiled and kissed her. Theresa had to fight the hurge not to throw up. She picked up Dylan and they made their way into the livingroom. Theresa set down Dylan and she sat next to Ethan as they watched tv.  
  
"You hungry Theresa?"  
  
"Yes actually I am. You know I haven't eaten sense breakfast and could you make a bottle for Dylan."  
  
"Sure babe." He went into the kitchen. Her plan was working but then he opened the door that seperated the kitchen and livingroom. "Just making sure you don't run away."  
  
"Why would I do that. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Theresa had to think. Ethan came back sooner then she thought she ate and fed Dylan the bottle. "My beautiful family. I love you so much." Ethan kissed her and Theresa responded. Ethan started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Ethan remember, we have to wait a month."  
  
"Oh right sorry. I don't want to hurt my future wife."  
  
"Future wife? I was never properly asked."  
  
"Playing hard to get huh?"  
  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. You know I think I will take Dylan and give him a bath."  
  
"I will help you."  
  
"I don't think thats a good idea. I plan on taking one too and that would be to much temtation."  
  
"Your right. Just don't be long."  
  
"I won't." Theresa went into the bathroom and locked the door. She turned on the water to make it sound like she was really taking one. She looked in the shower and found and window. She was able to pry it open. She picked up Dylan and set him outside. She then squeezed out herself. She got out picked up Dylan and ran. She didn't want to hurt Dylan so she walked fast but slightly ran. She snuck the baby bottle with her just in case she didn't make it back in time to the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile Fox was just beside himself. He can't believe his wife was kidnapped. He had been looking for her for a while. He still couldn't find her. He asked everyone if they seen her and he looked in all her favorite places she said she liked. He still couldn't find her. He knew Ethan was behind this. He just sat thinking about their first day together and their first date.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Fox left Theresa and she started to unpack. She out a pair of jeans and a white halter top to change in. She went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Fox opened the door and saw her french braiding her hair. Fox lost his breath for a moment at her beauty.  
  
"Its, almost ten. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Maybe after breakfast I could take you sight seeing."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"All right. I should be done with breakfast in half in hour.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Fox left and Theresa tended to her hair. When she came out, Fox had breakfast already out on the table. Bacon, orange juice, and Theresa's favorite strawberry pancakes.  
  
"Strawberry pancakes are my favorite food."  
  
"Really? Well, this lady that use to watch me when I was little, she would make me some strawberry pancakes when I came over in the morning. She was just so sweet to me."  
  
"You know, I known you for an hour and I don't know what to call you."  
  
"You can call me Fox."  
  
Call me Theresa."  
  
"Theresa ready to eat."  
  
"Fox this is to much thought, who knew a Crane could cook."  
  
"Well, us Crane men are all full of surprises."  
  
Theresa and Fox sat down and started to eat.  
  
"So, yo are from Harmony?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How many brother's and sister's do you have?"  
  
"I have three brothers and one sister."  
  
"Well, you know how many I have."  
  
"Yup, one brother, two sisters."  
  
"Yup, what kind of movies do you like?"  
  
"I love romance movies."  
  
"Oh, like what is your favorite romance movie?"  
  
"The Touch of Mink. Its just lovely and funny story."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Almost 19 and you?"  
  
"20 last month."  
  
"I came a month too late."  
  
Theresa smiled at Fox and he smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'm full."  
  
"Me too." Theresa started to pick up the dishes but Fox stopped her.  
  
"The maid will get those. Come on, let's go see the sights."  
  
Theresa and Fox went to see so much. They saw the Piffle Tower and walked through so many parks. They had lunch and went to see a lot of famous places. They ended the day at sundown watching the sunset on a bridge.  
  
"Fox, this was one of the best days of my life."  
  
"I'm glad Resa."  
  
"Resa?"  
  
"Do you mind if I call you that?"  
  
"No, I like it."  
  
Theresa smiled and looked at the setting sun. Theresa rubbed her arms and shivered a little.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Here."  
  
Fox took off his jacket and put it on Theresa's shoulder's. Theresa turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thanks...you know Fox, today you have made me feel like a real princess, you took me everywhere and you don't even know me hardly. I told you everything that has happened to me yeah but you really made me feel special."  
  
"Well, I think after all the stuff you have been through you deserve it. Resa?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are special to me."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and they kissed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Fox smiled at the memory of the kiss they shared. He couldn't believe how muched he changed her. She was her life. He couldn't believe he got so lucky to go out with her.  
  
Flashback 2:  
  
At eight Fox knocked on her door. She opened it and Fox's jaw dropped. She was wearing a spaghetti strap red dress, with waves at the bottom. Her hair was down in big soft curls, and she had little pearl pins in her hair. The only jewelry she more was a gold diamond cross around her neck and a gold ankle bracelet.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Well, thank you. You look handsome."  
  
"Thank you. Ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They went to dinner in a little French place. They were led to a little private balcony, candle light, over looking water.  
  
"Fox this is beautiful."  
  
"Only the best for you."  
  
They sat down and ordered their dinner. All through dinner, they talked about their lives and got to know each other better. Theresa and Fox both thought they were falling in love.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Fox smiled. He loved her so much and now she is gone. He was determined to find her. He then thought he heard her call him. He was not hearing things. He missed her so much.  
  
"Fox!" He had heard it again. He looked up and saw a woman coming out of the darkness. His face lit up when he saw it was Theresa.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox hugged her and kissed her passionatly.  
  
"Fox, the baby." He smiled and picked up his godson. He walked into the mansion and yelled for everyone. Gwen was the first to run down the stairs. She screamed as she saw Theresa and her son. Gwen grabbed her son and hugged him.  
  
"Oh thank you Theresa. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. I just had to play along with Ethan until I could make up and excuse and escape."  
  
"I am just so happy you are home."  
  
"I am too. Now where are my babies." Pilar and Ivy went and brought them in to see Theresa.  
  
"Oh I am so happy I am home. I will never leave you guys again. I love you so much."  
  
"Hey what about me?"  
  
"I love you too." said Theresa kissing Fox on the cheek. Fox held his posture and smiled. Everyone just laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Ethan was wondering what was taking Theresa so long. He went to the bathroom and saw water coming out of the door. He tried to open it but he didn't buge. He hit it a couple of times and it bust open. Water spilled out. He looked and saw the window opened. He was fuming. He went crazy and started to throw things up against the wall.  
  
"YOU ARE MINE THERESA MINE!!!!" He then threw a vase up against the wall.  
  
Next Chapter Ethan visits the mansion and pulls a gun on Theresa. Fox is shot. Ethan is taken to jail. 


	13. Conclusion

In this chapter Ethan visits the mansion and pulls a gun on Theresa. Fox is shot. Ethan is taken to jail.  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Theresa was feeding her babies the next morning. She couldn't believe she had made it out of there. Ethan has really lost it. She smiled as she fed Katherine. Fox then walked in with Elisia. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
"Hey. How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I am doing better."  
  
"How were you able to convince Ethan so you could escape?"  
  
"Well, I just had to play along you know, tell him how much I love him and stuff."  
  
"You had to tell him you love him! Did you kiss him?"  
  
"Yeah but I almost threw up in my own mouth. I had too other wise Dylan and I would have never made it."  
  
"Where did you escape from?"  
  
"The bathroom window. I told Ethan Dylan and I were taking a bath and he just said don't be long."  
  
"Did he try anything?"  
  
"Yes but I told him that I had to recover from birth before we did anything."  
  
"What if you were there after you recovered."  
  
"Look, let's not worry about this ok. Let's just think about our time together."  
  
"Your time together is going to be reduced very much." said Ethan who was behind them. Theresa jumped back. "Theresa what is wrong? I thought you loved me or at least I thought you did. You lied to me. You said you loved me only to come back to this thing...and these brats you call your children!"  
  
"Don't talk about my children like that!" yelled Theresa. Ethan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Theresa.  
  
"You said you loved me. You lied. Now I have to hurt Fox, by leaving him without a wife!" Fox put down Elisia and moved in front of Theresa as soon as Ethan shot at her. Fox went down. Cops then ran in and arrested Ethan. Theresa set down her baby and ran over to Fox.  
  
"Fox, Fox. Please don't leave me! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too." Theresa looked shocked as Fox sat up and noticed there was no blood.  
  
"Whats going on here?" Sam came over to Theresa to explain.  
  
"Fox came to us worried that Ethan might come and try something. So we slapped a bullet proof vest on him just in case Ethan did bring a gun."  
  
"Oh Fox but what if he shot me before Fox moved in front of me."  
  
"That was a chance we were going to take and Fox told us it wouldn't happen. This guy really loves you Theresa." said Sam smiling and then he left. Fox sat up and Theresa helped him up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. What a rush."  
  
"Yeah." Theresa went over to a crying babies. Fox and Theresa both picked one up and held them.  
  
"I love you Resa."  
  
"I love you too Fox." They kissed.  
  
The End  
  
Authurs note: I am sorry this story was short but I was running out of ideas. Don't worry I will finish Love and Hate and then start on another idea that I have. 


End file.
